


Jump

by Melissa1226



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Friendship, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Rory finally figures out that she wants it all… that she wants to fight for it all.. so she jumps, but sometimes when you jump… you don’t land.Will Logan jump with her or will it be to late when she is hurt.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Logan Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Rory took a deep breath as she paced back and forth in her grandmother’s living room. She had been staying at her house for over a month… ever since she had told her mother she was pregnant, and they had a huge fight.

When she had first told her, her mother had just nodded and said, “Ok you go this.” Before finishing her wedding day and then leaving for her honeymoon. It had been when she had returned a week later that she finally told Rory how she really felt, she was angry that Rory could do something so “stupid” and “irresponsible”.

Rory had stood in shock as her mother had yelled and demanded that she “figure” out what she was going to do, before her entire life was “ruined”.

Rory had stood there unable to move…. unable to speak as she took the verbal abuse her mother was giving her… Luke standing behind Lorelai in shock. Rory had felt like she was back in collage when she needed to take a break and her mother made her feel like she was failing. When she needed her support the most…... is when her mother became the most judgmental.

Rory had left that afternoon, packing up her things and driving to her grandmothers after Luke pulled her aside giving her a tight hug, telling her it was going to be ok and to just give her mother some time.

Rory had pulled up to her grandmothers house and sat in her car… the same car her grandparents had bought for her all those years ago and cried. Her life was in shambles… the one person she wanted… no needed the most was not even hers to want… was not even in the same country and the next person in her life that she thought would support her had made her feel even more lost and lonely. She had cried until all the tears inside her were washed away and she felt dry. She had laid her head on the steering wheel just trying to figure out what to do when her grandmother had tapped on the window.

“Rory… love, why don’t you come inside.” She said gently and all of the tears Rory thought she had gotten rid of came bursting forward again.

Emil frowned pulling open Rory’s door and laying a hand on her arm, “Come inside… I got you.” She whispered, “We will figure it out …... whatever this is.”

That day her grandmother only asked her what she could do to help, and Rory just begged her to be there.

Emily had nodded and the two of them had sat in the old theater room and watched old black and white movies until Rory fell asleep. The next morning Emily sat Rory down at the table and said firmly, “Rory no matter what is going on… I will always be there for you…. anything you need… since your grandfather left us, I have come to realize that the only thing that matters is family….so I am here for you.” She had whispered holding onto Rory’s hands.

Rory and taken a deep breath before looking Emily in the eye, “I’m pregnant.” She whispered waiting from Emily to say something…... to comment that she wasn’t married and had no job like her mother had… instead Emily’s face burst into a huge smile, “A Baby?” She had almost yelled, “I am going to be a great-grandmother?”

Rory for the first time since she had found out she was pregnant smiled, “Yes… I am due in June.” She whispered.

Emily practically bounced in her seat, “What a perfect time for you to write a book…. Now you can relax and stay at home and write while your are pregnant…. Just think you are creating life while creating a story…... it is prefect.” She said.

Rory pulled back, “You think that me writing this story is a good ideal?” She asked softly, “Its not a real job.”

Emily waved her hand, “Pish… posh…... Being an author is hard work.” Emily said, “You are creating a masterpiece that people will jump in and enjoy… and I have seen what you write... I have no doubt everyone will love what your book…... I know I am excited to read it.”

In that moment Rory felt support and excitement for the first time since she decided to write her story, “So …... you think that my writing is a good idea?” She asked softly.

Emily frowned slightly, “I think that you should do whatever makes you happy Rory…. And maybe the reason that you have been struggling the last few years is because you were not happy in what you were doing.” She said gently “Everything that you do… you do well…. But if you don’t love it…... is it worth doing?”

Rory paused for a moment. “I don’t think I have been happy with work for a very long time.” She said softly, “But I felt like if I didn’t work harder… try harder that I would be disappointing people …. Disappointing grandpa.”

Emily smiled softly, “Rory… your grandfather loved you…… and all he wanted was for you to be happy… to love what you did………. If you want to work for free in a homeless shelter he would not have cared as long as he could see your smiles.” She said pulling Rory into a hug, “Maybe you should start looking for the things that you love and stop trying to make everyone else proud or happy.”

Rory nodded at her grandmother, hugging her tight, “And you are not disappointed that I am pregnant?” She asked softly.

Emily pulled back to cup Rory’s cheeks “I could never be disappointed with a baby…. Or with you…... When your mom had you, I made the mistake of letting other people’s expectations guide my words and actions… it is the one regret that I will live with the rest of my life because I missed so much time with you.” She said softly, “Now I know to just be true to what I feel… and I feel like a baby is a blessing… and that you are going to be a great mom.”

Rory took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile, “Thank you grandma.” 

Emily grinned at her, “You know that I am going to spoil the baby and you rotten… right?” She asked pulling back, “Starting with you…. you will stay here while you write…... or you can come with me to Nantucket and you will relax and worry about creating your masterpiece.”

Rory sighed, “Grandma…. I cannot expect you to that. She said.

Emily snorted, “You don’t expect anything…. Frankly, it is insulting… you know that your grandfather and I set you with your inheritance that you had access to when you turned 21… you never touched it... and when your grandfather passed, he left you a gift in his will that you still have not taken.” She said crossing her arms, “I know that you want to be independent but think of it from our perspective… we worked hard to pass you the gift of comfort and one day you may do the same with your own child… there is a difference from drifting and being lazy and accepting a gift from your family.”

Rory sat stunned as she took in her Grandmother’s words, but Emily went on, “You do not have to prove that you can support yourself... you have done it for years and I know you would figure this out too…. You are independent and strong….” Emily said, “But just so you know... your grandfather and I used our inheritance when we started out… we chose to work… your grandfather chose to work… you can do the same.”

Rory bit her lip looking away and Emily sighed, “Rory… it is a gift.” Emily smiled ready to play dirty. “It is the last gift your grandfather gave you before he passed…. to give you a good life… to give your future children a good life since he could not be here to see you and help you.

Rory paused narrowing her eyes at her grandmother’s innocent expression and gave a soft smile, “Fine I will go to the lawyer and see about using…. SOME of it.” She stressed. “Until I finish my book and hopefully make some of my own money.

Emily nodded as she sat back, “Good because there is independent and then there is stubborn… you often like to cross the line.” She said, “It often drives us crazy.”

Rory grinned, “I admit that I can be stubborn.” She said taking a deep breath she looked over at Emily, “Are you going to ask me who the dad is?” She asked softly.

Emily shook her head, “I figured if you want me to know... then you will tell me…. Otherwise.” She said waving her hand, “All that matters is that you are safe, healthy and you know you have support.”

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Its Logan’s” She whispered out loud for the first time, pausing to see what her grandmother would say. After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes and looked up.

Emily was frozen in shock, eyes wide before she took a deep breath, “The Logan who is engaged to someone else… who has been engaged to someone else for over a year?” She asked softly.

Rory bit her lip and nodded waiting for the judgment, but Emily surprised her when she gave a soft smile, “Well… I always knew that you two could never really let go.” Emily said quietly, she paused for a moment, “Are you going to tell him?”

Rory froze turing to look out the window, “I don’t know?” She whispered but it sounded more like a question, “He has his life all figured out and this will blow that up.” 

Emily sighed, “I will support you in whatever you want to do Rory… tell him…do not tell him. You still have me…” She paused until Rory looked back at her, “But just knowing what I know about Logan... he is not like his family…like his parents and I think he would want to know... and not because he would want to throw money at you or to solve a problem… but he would want to know and love that baby.”

Rory nodded closing her eyes, “I think I need time… at least until after the first trimester…. they say not to tell anyone until after the first trimester in case something happens.” She murmured.

Emily smiled, “I think they mean don’t tell the world…. ... the father is different.” She said softly. 

Rory looked at her grandmother, “I am scared…. So, freaking scared all the time.” She whispered.

Emily smiled at her gently standing up to pull her into a hug, “That is motherhood…. And it won’t go away.” She promised making Rory laugh against her, “But you got me… and I think if you give logan a chance you might have him.”

\--

That had been over a month ago. A month she had been staying in her grandmother’s house helping her get ready to sell it in between writing her book. A month of avoiding everyone in the world, hiding out and trying to pull up the courage to make this one phone call. She had not spoken to her mother in over a month or anyone else… she just wrote and met with contractors for the house… 

But now… today…she was officially in her second trimmest … today was her deadline. She had told herself that she had to tell Logan by today. 

But as she paced back and forth her phone clenched in her hand, she couldn’t breathe. 

She couldn’t do it. 

She sat down as tears threated to pour out of her eyes once again…. pregnancy was murdering her hormones… yesterday she had cried over a fast-food commercial. 

What if he was busy…. What if he did not even want to talk to her. 

She closed her eyes leaning forward over her lap taking deep breaths and in a flash of inspiration she decided to get more information before taking the leap to call Logan. 

She pulled her phone up scrolling until she found Finn’s number and hit dial before she could change her mind. She held her breath as it rang... once… twice…. “Hello Mother… I have missed you.” Finn called out making her give a small smile.

“Hey Finn.” She said softly, her voice catching as the tears threatened to come again.

Finn frowned into the phone looking across the table to see Logan’s eyes narrowed at him, where they had been since he had said, “Hello Mother.” 

Logan knew who was on the phone… he craved her voice... craved her presence and yet he had not spoken or heard from her in 3 months…. Yet she was calling Finn… and tonight of all nights. At his pre-engagement, engagement party. When he was surrounded by both his family and Odette’s family. Yet he did not care, he would walk away and take a call from her in an instant.

Finn frowned at Rory’s voice, “What the matter, my love” Finn asked into the phone gently making Logan’s eyes turn to slits…... and now Collin and Robert had turned to listen to Finn knowing who he was talking to. 

“Finn... do you know where Logan is?” Rory asked quietly.

Finn looked across the tabletop at Logan who was sitting by Odette and his father, “Yes… I know.” He said being purposely vague.

Rory sighed, “Do you think he is too busy to talk to me?” She asked, “I don’t want to bother him.”

Finn narrowed his eyes and for once his joking demeanor was gone, “Are you ok….” He asked quietly lowering his voice.

Rory’s breath caught, “Yes… no… I don’t know.” She whispered, “I need to talk to Logan, but I am not sure if he wants to talk to me.”

Finn looked up to Logan with a frown noting the frustration in his eyes, the way even now he sat apart from Odette... he was here... but he was not here. Logan was frustrated Rory had called Finn and not him, “I think that if you want to…. Or need to... then you should.” Finn said into the phone softly.

Rory rubbed her forhead, “But do you think he wants to hear from me… or is he happy with her…. should I leave him in peace?” She asked the tears on her face also in her voice.

Fin smiled, “I think that really you should run away with me.” He said letting his voice carry across the table and watched as Logan clenched his hand next to his plate before Finn turned his back to the table and lowered his voice, “But I think that he would like to hear from you.” 

Rory took a deep breath, “Are you sure?” She asked, her voice hesitant.

Finn stood up and walked away from the table, making Logan snarl under his breath and when Odette reached her hand out to ask him what was wrong, Logan shook his head pulling his hand away before turning to his father who was frowning at him.

“You need to take care of your attitude or whatever issues you are having…. before you fuck this up and cost us time and money.” Mitcham snarled under his breath at Logan who gave him a curt nod. His eyes looking over to Finn’s back, Finn’s conversation with Rory now completely secret …. making Logan’s chest ache. He grabbed his whisky downing the glass in two deep gulps.

Finn sighed, “I think that your story is not over with Logan……. Or with us.” He said with a smirk, “Plus… I hate Odette… she is a stuck-up witch…... who told me.... if you can believe this... to stop being myself.”

Rory gave a small giggle, “But I love yourself.” Rory said making Finn smile as he turned to see the daggers that Logan was sending him.

Finn nodded, “I know... I am awesome… and amazing and wonderful… she dose not see that though.” He said, he paused for a moment, “I am going to be serious for one moment and that is all you get Rory, so listen up… I think you should call him.”

Rory paused, “And if you are wrong?” She asked softly.

Finn smiled, “Then I will come and steal you and run away with you.” He said.

Rory gave a small sad laugh and Finn frowned, “But no matter what happens with you and Logan…. I miss my friend… don’t cut me out anymore.” He begged softly.

Rory closed her eyes, “I didn’t want to make you choose…. To take sides... Logan needs you... you’re his best friend” She said softly.

Finn frowned, “He is, and I would do anything for him… but I don’t want to give up another friend… you are important to me too … promise you won’t cut me out anymore.”

Rory nodded as tears filled her eyes, “I promise.” She whispered.

Finn nodded, “Ok so… funny story.” He said strolling back to the table, “I have the person that you need to speak to right here.’ He said walking over to Logan.

Rory gasped, “Wait... did he hear all of that?” She asked tightly, the fear taking her breath away.

Finn chuckled, “No... I left the table for those negotiations… they were private.” He said making Logan’s clench his jaw so tight he could crack teeth. “But I think that if you speak to him about that other information you will get better clarification.” Finn said. “Just hold one second.” He didn’t let her say anything else as he handed the phone to Logan.

Logan paused looking at the glare his father was pointing at him and the narrowed eyes that Odette was giving him and knew he had to tread carefully.

Finn looked at Logan, “I have an associate that has some questions for you …. They are slightly urgent.” He said giving Mitcham a small smile, “After all business waits for no man.”

Mitcham gave a tight smile, “How right you are.” He said watching as Logan took the phone holding his hand over the speaker.

“If you all will excuse me for just a moment, I will take care of this.” Logan said walking across the room against the wall. He took a deep breath before putting the phone up to his ear, “Hello.” He whispered.

Rory closed her eyes at his voice... the voice she had craved for months.

After a moment Logan sighed, “Rory?” Logan asked softly, “Are you there?”

Rory nodded for a moment before registering that he could not see her and whispered into the phone, “Yes.”

Logan clenched his jaw tightly for a moment before he took another deep breath, “Are you ok?” He asked.

Rory closed her eyes and began to jump, “Logan… are you happy? She asked softly.

Logan paused, unsure what to say. So, Rory bit her lip, and went on, “Do you want to marry her?” She asked.

Logan sighed, the fear of Rory’s past rejections fresh in his mind, “That is the plan… it was set in motion years ago.” He said softly.

Rory clenched her hands, “Do you love me?” She asked so softly for moment Logan thought he miss heard her.

Logan rubbed his forhead, “Love was not the issue Rory… you know that.” He said quietly.

Rory took a deep breath, “Logan … what do you want?” She asked, knowing she wanted it all… she wanted him to love her... to have this baby with him... to have a family… but she had to know that if they did end up together it was because he wanted her and not just the baby... she had to know that he loved and wanted her… she knew at this point she could not keep the news of their baby from him... and she would tell him but first……. she had to know, “Logan…. What do you want?” She begged him.

Logan brushed a hand over his face turning to the wall, his back to the table that held all of the things he was supposed to take care of... his family, this stupid marriage he didn’t even want… taking over the company, “Rory… where is this coming from” He asked, needing to know why now.

Rory closed her eyes, “I need to know Logan… do you want to marry her… do you want to be with her?” She begged.

Logan clenched his jaw, “What does it matter?” He asked tightly, frustration and fear rolling through him, “What do YOU want?” He countered back at her.

In that moment Rory knew she had to leap…she had to jump…... she had to give him something since she always ran first, “What would you do If I asked you not to marry her… not to be with her?” She asked making Logan freeze.

“What?” He whispered…. hope now mingling with the fear in his chest. 

Rory took a shuddering breath, “What if I asked you to choose me…. To pick me?” She said so low that Logan barely heard her.

Logan’s breath caught, “Rory…” He whispered his heart stuttering, “Why now?” He asked, the fear of hoping running through his body… but the hope spreading…. The need to know filling him.

Rory closed her eyes, “I asked you that day…... if you were going to marry her…. and you said that was the plan… I wanted to tell you to skip the plan... I wanted to beg you that day... but you were so sure… you … I didn’t want to be the one that messed up your plan.” She whispered, her voice breaking. “But I have had months to think about this... about you and I want ... I want you…. I always want you…. but I have been to scared to say it.”

Logan closed his eyes tight as he let her words wash over him, hope and the promise of the one thing he wanted most filling his body, “Rory……I don’t…....” He started ready to tell her he did not want Odette when the phone was jerked away from his ear and out of his hand. He turned to see Odette looking at him with narrowed eyes as she clicked end call and Logan felt the fury race along his skin.

“What the fuck.” He growled reaching for the phone when she snatched it behind her back, “You would take a call... from HER... on today of all days.” Odette snarled at him. 

Logan closed his eyes, “Odette… we talked about this… we were getting married to create a merger… to make our father’s happy…that is it.” He said holding his hand out, expecting her to give the phone back.  
Odette sneered at him, “WHEN we get married you can do what you would like... just like I will…… but when I am with you... or we are with my family… you will not take calls from your whore.” She stated with fury in her eyes.

Logan narrowed his eyes into slits at her and gave a sarcastic smile, “First of all you don’t get to tell me what to do... ever… second don’t you ever call her a whore again… she is ten times the woman you ever will be…and incase you forgot you have had a lover the entire time we have been together also…. and third... this plan is just not working for me anymore.’ He said going to snatch the phone back out of her hands when she jerked it back.

Odette narrowed her eyes into slits, “You don’t get to say when this is over… and you would really choose your whore over me.” She asked crossing her arms.

Logan shook his head, “No…... this is not about her…… I am finally realizing that being married to you would be the biggest and one of the most painful mistakes that I could ever make.” He said. “I would rather stay alone then marry you.”

Odette shook her head, “Too bad…. That is not happening.” She said turing and walking back over to the table with a smile on her face, “I am so sorry.” She said to everyone at the table, “I am going to have to curb Logan of his work when we get married.” She said jokingly, pretending everything was alright.

Logan followed her and shook his head, Odette thought she could corner him and make him do what she wanted, but she had never really gotten to know him… or the way that he could push back twice as hard. Logan placed his hands on the back of his chair, purposely not sitting down, “I am sorry to announce this ... well like this.” He started as Odette turned and grabbed his arm tightly, her smile now turning sharp.

“Logan do not do this.” Odette said looking at her dad who was looking at her with narrowed eyes. “You are being silly.” She gave a brittle laugh.

Logan pulled his arm away with a small sarcastic grin, “Odette and I are no longer getting married… I think that while it might have been a good merger for our companies … it is not a good ideal personally.” Logan looked to his father who was turning red and his mother who was frozen at the table, “I do apologize for any inconvenience this has caused any of you... but my life will no longer be used as a bargaining tool.”

Honor stood up with a grin, “Oh… Thank GOD.” She said reaching out for Josh, “This was a horrible ideal.”

Finn, Collin and Robert all stood up pointing at Honor, “What she said.” Robert muttered.

Mitcham stood up to grab Logan’s arm and snarled at him, “What are you doing?”

Collin finally held up his hand, looking between Logan and Mitcham, “Honestly I was giving you until Christmas to get rid of her on your own before I just told you…. but their family is moving towards bankruptcy.” He said pointing at Odette’s father, “This wedding and marriage was going to save them… but only hurt you.”

Mitchem froze before turning to Odette’s father who clenched his jaw but stayed silent, “Well that is news.” Mitchem said sitting back down.

Logan rolled his eyes, “I need to make a call…. I will talk to you tomorrow.” He said to his father. He turned to Odette, “I will vacate the apartment until this weekend… you have until then to remove your things… give me the phone.” He said, his voice void of all emotion, holding out his hand. Odette slammed the phone into his hand, her beautiful face twisted in fury.

Logan nodded at Finn, “I am going to barrow your phone a little while longer.” He said turning and walking out the door hitting redial to call Rory back. 

His heart was racing as he paced back and forth in the lobby, the phone going straight to voice mail, “Rory please... call me back.” He said before hanging up.

Logan looked up when his sister and the boys came out, “She is not answering now.” He said to Finn, “Odette hung up on her before.”

Honor looked back and forth from Logan to Finn, “Who?” She asked.

Finn grinned, “The love of his life… the woman who sets his heart on fire… his one… his penguin… his only.” He said throwing his arms out with a chuckle. 

Honor looked at Logan who rolled his eyes but gave a small smile, “Rory.” He said softly.

Honor raised her eyebrows in surprise, “You have been talking to her?” She asked.

Logan shook his head, “I have been seeing her…. for the last 2 years…. Well until three months ago…. then she said…” He paused closing his eyes, “we broke up because of the wedding.” He whispered.

Honor snorted, “That is one reason to break up with a girlfriend… marring someone else will do that.’ She said. 

Logan clenched his jaw, “It is not that simple.” He growled out.

Honor shook her head, “You miss understand me… I am not judging you for being with Rory when she makes you happy… I am judging you for staying with Odette when she makes you miserable… and even then, I am not judging so much as sad for you... because I know you felt like you had to do it.” She whispered touching Logan’s arm, “All I want for you is to be happy… to be in love… like what I have with Josh.”

Logan smiled at his sister before reaching down and hitting redial again, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes when it went right to voice mail again., “Please Rory… I need to talk to you… I wanted to tell you that I did not want to be with Odette… but the call got disconnected…. Rory… I ... I love you... I want you… I choose you.” He whispered before hanging up.

Finn frowned, “She is not answering?” He asked holding his hand out to take his phone back.

Logan shook his head, “No.” He said rubbing his hand down his face.

Finn shrugged, “Then let’s go on a field trip…. I have missed her… so lets go see her.” He said.

Collin and Robert both nodded in excitement and Logan sighed, “I have a meeting tomorrow that I cannot miss... its with two heads that I have been setting up for months.” He muttered.

Finn shrugged, “Then you go to your meeting and we leave after.” He said, “IS she worth going across the world for?” He asked looking closely at Logan.

Logan looked at Finn and nodded, “She is worth everything.” He said softly.

Finn grinned, “Great… we leave at dawn.” He yelled making Logan smile, “OK… I mean we will leave at high noon.” He said sliding his arm through Logan’s.

Logan nodded, “I am not letting her go this time…” He said softly to the group, “I cannot lose her again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t.........”

“I don’t........”

That is all Rory could hear Lagan saying as she listened to the dial tone...

“I don’t......”

And her mind raced at the possibilities of what he meant……

I don’t…... care.......

I don’t …... want you........

I don’t ……. love you..........

Her thoughts raced as she clenched her the phone in her hands. Her breath coming out in harsh gasps and the pain pieced her heart.... ripping it open like a gaping wound.

She closed her eyes against the tears that burned like fire...... that slipped past her defenses anyway and down her face.

She had jumped ......and she fell......

And there was no one there to catch her....

She felt the lost.... she felt pain...

She felt anger...... burning anger.

She felt gut wrenching pain and emptiness……

She threw her phone onto the couch, standing up, trying to move away from the aching pain that was spreading through her body and started pacing back and forth.... back and forth desperate to push the agony in her chest away.

She should have never called .... she should have never jumped.

She felt a sob bubbling up in her chest as she covered her face with her hands.

She needed to get away...... she needed to take the phone call back.

She needed to check out...... she needed to sleep until it all went away.

She looked to the clock realizing it was only 3 pm but she was finished.... She turned and made her way up the stairs, each step felt like a mile... all of her energy drained and she was left nothing.

She made it to her room curling up in the bed...... slowly pulling the covers over her head.

She would deal with it later...

She would let it all go until later ....

Rory felt the tears start to burn down her face again.... she felt her heart cracking into a million pieces.... and Rory cried herself to sleep... Gut wrenching sobs that filled the room like an echoing chasm into she finally passed out in mind numbing exhaustion.

-/-

The next morning Rory woke up to a pounding on the front door. She rolled to her back to stare at the celling. Letting the memories from yesterday filter through her head with blinding heartache. She closed her eyes covering her face with her hands taking a deep breath, she would push away everything …. she could do that… she was one of the best at compartmentalizing….. she would pretend that the conversation with Logan never happened and she would do what she needed to do move on. In a few days she would call Logan and tell him about their baby, but for now she would pretend that everything was ok… that she was not breaking inside … she just needed a few days to deal with all of it. 

She rolled over onto her side cupping her small bump that no one could even see yet and took stock of how she felt……. she was still in her clothes from yesterday and she felt completely gross. She had been in bed for over 16 hours, but she felt like she had gotten no rest at all. She rubbed her face.... closing her eyes at the gritty feeling in her eyes and her head....... She felt like she had been run over by a car… hungry and lost.

She took a deep breath when she heard the pounding at the front door get louder. She sighed as she rolled out of bed before walking down the stairs, slowly as she held her pounding head. 

When she pulled the door open, she saw 2 men in matching uniforms.

“Can I help you?” She asked softly, rubbing her forhead as the headache raged at the bright light.

One of the men nodded handing her a clipboard, “We are here to pick up this list of things...... and then we need you to follow us to the storage place and sign for the specialty unit.” He said.

Rory nodded, “Follow me.” She said quietly, walking them to the library. “All of these boxes in the corner need to go...... and all of those in center of the room.... 32 in total.”

The men nodded grabbing boxes, “I am going to get go get ready to follow you.” Rory said waiting for them to nod at her before she turn and to go up the stairs to shower and change. 

She was back down in 30 minutes carrying her purse and trying to push past the nausea that had been rolling through her stomach since she had woken up. She saw the men standing at the door ready to go and gave them a quick one-minute finger.

She ran into the living room to grab her phone from the couch and shoved it in her purse. Her head was splitting, the hours of sleep were doing nothing to help the aching break down and tears that induced the stuffy headed migraine.

She gave the men in the moving van a small smile and wave as she slid into the car seat and pulled out behind them. It was already 8 am and they had an hour to get to the storage facility... sign the paperwork and get the boxes put away before she was supposed to make her way to her doctor’s appointment.

Her grandmother had been adamant that all the books in the library were put in a specialty storage with heat and cool control. One of the things in Richard’s will was that Rory got his entire library and Emily was determined to make sure everything stayed safe until Rory had her own house to put them in. But all she wanted to do was crawl back in her bed and sleep...... pretend that yesterday never happened.

It took 50 minutes to get to the storage facility and only 10 to get the paperwork signed and finished. Rory slid back into her car and sighed thinking about the long drive back to the doctor’s office she now had to do as her headache was now almost a full migraine pulsing around her head.

She laid her head back on the head rest and put her hands on her stomach lightly caressing the small bump. “Hey little one.” She whispered. “I know that I messed up telling your daddy what I did yesterday .... but I will fix it.”

She felt another tear sliding down her cheek, “I promise that I will tell him about you.” She murmured, “and even if he doesn’t want me.... I know... I KNOW that he will want you.” She took a deep breath wiping away a tear, “He is a wonderful person...... and you are going to be the center of his world.... he will do anything for you.”

Rory took a deep breath, her chest aching, “and even if he doesn’t want me... I know that he wants you.” She whispered, “and I will tell him about you soon.... I promise.”

Rory sighed sitting up and reaching to pull her phone out of her purse. She had been ignoring it since Logan had hung up on her yesterday and she was sure she had a ton of messages from her grandmother, Emily had been constantly texting her or calling since Rory told her she was pregnant.

Rory sighed when she saw her phone was only at 2% and she had forgotten her charge at the house, but she gave a small smiled when she saw she had 6 text messages from her grandmother and 3 missed calls. Her grandmother always made her feel loved and like someone cared about her…. that someone loved her. 

Rory gave a small smile, sending a quick text back telling her grandmother that she had fallen asleep early the day before and that she was finished with the movers and would call her later after her doctor’s appointment.

She looked at the missed calls from Finn and frowned .... she also saw she had missed calls from Logan but when she clicked the voicemails the phone powered down before she could hear anything. She groaned as slid her phone in her pocket and rubbed her forehead, she was seriously exhausted, and her head was pounding so maybe it was better to not deal with any phone calls until she got home later. 

Rory took a deep breath; she had been taking a lot of them today and they were not helping so she gave up. She pulled on her seatbelt and out onto the road ready to go to the doctors so she could go home and go back to sleep.

She had only gone a few miles before the truck rushed passed a red light. Her little Prius slamming across the intersection before stopping on the grass. Rory’s last thought was that she never told Logan about their little bean.... now he might never know.

/-/

Logan looked up as Finn came into his office pushing files into his briefcase. “I have the meeting in a few minutes and then we can go.” Logan said. 

Finn nodded sitting in one of the chairs in front of Logan’s desk, “The plane is ready and waiting on us.... Collin and Robert are already on it.” He said reaching out to grab the golf ball off the desk to throw it up in the air and catching it.

Logan nodded at him, “This should only take about 30 minutes and we can go.... my bags are by the door.” He said grabbing his briefcase to slide in his laptop in it and more files.

Finn nodded, “Did Mother call you back?” He asked carefully, noting Logan’s tense shoulders and frustrated eyes. 

Logan shook his head, pausing to lean on his desk, “No ...... I tried a few more times last night and again this morning…...” He sighed rubbing his eyes, “It is only a 5-hour difference from here to there and its already after lunch there…. I am worried…. Will you try?” He asked Finn, before closing his eyes, “Maybe it is better if I wait until I get there..... this is not a conversation I want to have on the phone anyway.... I want her to see my face... I want her to know I mean what I am saying.” He paused rubbing his hand over face, “I just want to see her face.” He whispered softly.

Finn nodded, “Mother was always one for face-to-face conversation… I can call and make sure she is ok though.” He said throwing the ball up again, “and the flight is a quick .... less than 5 hours..... you can be talking to her before dinner.”

Logan lips tilted up as he looked over at Finn, “Thank you.” He said softly, “I don’t know what you said to her when she called you...... but if I even have a little bit of a chance now…...” He took a deep breath, “…. Just thank you.”

Finn grinned at him, “All I told her was that she should take a chance and maybe jump… that there might be some there to catch her......” He paused and pointed, “and that no matter what she had me as a friend and supporter.”

Logan nodded, giving Finn a small smile, “Good...... I know that you missed her too.” He said looking up when his secretary came in. Logan held up a finger to her looking back at Finn, “Thank you for telling her to jump...... I am moving back to New York.... I told my father this morning...... I want it all Finn...... I want her now and forever… and I am going to do what I have to get it.”

Finn grinned, “I am thinking of hanging out in New York a while...... sounds like the place to be.” He said.

Logan smiled, “Let me go take care of this... then we are leaving.” He said walking out the door.

Finn smirked throwing the ball up into the air a few times before taking his phone out of his pocket and calling Rory. It rang 4 times before it clicked on, he heard the noise in the background and grinned, “Mother ..... you answer me but not Father... that is not nice.” He said chuckling.

“Sir…. Do you know the owner of this phone?” A voice asked.

Fin sat up quickly,” Who is this?” He asked sharply.

The voice paused for a moment, “Do you know a young Caucasian lady with long dark hair, thin that drives a Prius?” They asked making Finn pause, worry piercing his chest, “This phone was on her pocket.”

“Yes... It is Rory… Rory Gilmore phone.... WHO is this?” He asked sharply.

“My name is Anna, and I am a nurse at Memorial hospital.” She said, “Rory was in an accident and she had no identification .... so we charged her phone, we were going to try and get in touch with some in her contact list but you called first.”

Finn stood up walking out fast enough it could be a jog out of the office looking to Logan’s secretary but talking into the phone, “Is she ok?” He asked sharply.

“She is in surgery now.... as of right now both her and the baby are still alive.” The nurse said.

Finn froze, “The baby?” He asked sharply before realizing he needed information and quickly, “Are you sure they are both ok?”

The nurse paused, “They are both alive as of right now......” The nurse took a deep breath, “but you should hurry to the hospital.” She said softly make Finn’s heart clench in fear.

Finn clenched his jaw, “We are in London now......” He said looking at the secretary and pointing to the conference room at Logan and waving his hand at her to get him, “Her fiancé will be there in less than 6 hours......” He said tightly, “We are leaving now.... can I please get the exact address of hospital.” He asked grabbing a pen and paper off the secretary desk. He quickly wrote down the information as Logan came out following his secretary.

“I am almost done ...... we are signing now.” Logan said walking over to Finn before freezing at Finn’s face, “What happened?”

Finn shook his head talking into his phone, “We are on the way...... please call us and keep us updated......” He begged. “Especially once she is out of surgery and do whatever you have to keep her alive.” His words made Logan freeze as he listened to Finn. “Add the name Logan Huntzberger and Finn McLinn to her information.”

“I will add you both to her chart... you will get another call in a bit to get her basic information.” The nurse said before she hung up.

Finn closed his eyes as he let the phone fall from his ear. He did not want to tell Logan ....

“Finn....” Logan asked, “What is it.” His voice soft, the fear in his eyes breaking Finn’s heart.

Finn took a harsh breath looking at Logan with clenched, “We have to go...... now.” He whispered, his own fear rolling off of him.

Logan narrowed his eyes, “What is it.” He asked sharply refusing to move, his hands shaking.

Finn closed his eyes and decided in that moment that some secrecy was needed and chose his words carefully, “We need to go now because Rory was in an accident... the hospital just called.” He said quietly looking down at his phone.

Logan stumbled back a step leaning against the desk, “Is she ok.” He asked eyes wild, gasping in fear. 

Finn shook his head typing the information into his phone to adjust their travel plans.

“FINN.” Logan yelled his voice shaking, “Talk to me.... what is happening.”

Finn clenched his jaw, “She is alive, and she is in surgery.... they will call to update us as soon as they know more.” He said, “Now get your bags.... we are leaving.” Finn dialed Collin waiting until Logan came running out of his office before he took off to the elevator. Once Collin answered Finn told him to adjust the flight plan before hanging up. 

Logan slid into the Limo, his heart racing as he listened to Finn on the phone. He was lost as he watched the roads fly by…. Rory had finally spoken to him… he finally had a chance to dream…. He FINALLY had hope that he we would get to the future... the life that he had always wanted with Rory… and now she was slipping through his fingers…. Now she might leave him again. Logan closed his eyes as his heart throbbed in his chest …. This could not be happening…...he could not lose her now….

Finn looked up at Logan and frowned, “Logan…...” He asked softly.

Logan opened up his eyes to look at Finn, tears sliding down his face, “Finn.... is she ok?” He asked the fear making his hands shake, “Finn......” his voice wavered. “I cannot lose her… I can’t.” He begged Finn, “Please tell me that she is going to be ok.”

Finn shook his head and Logan clenched his hands in his lap, “Please Fin… I need you to tell me she is going to be ok.’ He whispered.

Finn looked at Logan, and almost laughed at the thought that he was the one being responsible and in charge, the one that was being reassuring. Finn reached out and grabbed Logan’s hand, “Logan listen to me…. the nurse said she is alive and in surgery.... and she will call us back as soon as she has an update.” Finn took a deep breath, “Logan she is going to be ok.... she is a fighter…. The one person that I will never bet against.”

Logan nodded clenching onto Finn’s hand like it was an anchor. Finn placed his other hand over both of theirs, “Its going to be ok.” Finn promised, “Logan look at me….” Finn waited until Logan’s haunted eyes met his, “Rory is going to be ok Logan… She is GOING to be ok.”

Logan nodded his heart racing as the fear took over his entire body… and the fear rolled through him like tidal waves making his entire body shake. Logan closed his eyes seeing Rory’s face in his mind…... and prayed…... prayed with everything inside him that that she would be there when he got there… that he would be able to talk to her when he got there…...

Rory had just given him the hope that he would get his forever……

So, he just had to get to her… 

He could not lose her before he even had her...

He could not live without her ever again ...

He lost her once.... he could not lose her again.

He could not.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory 3

The flight… the ride…. Everything was a haze in Logan’s mind…rolling together until he could not tell where one of them started and one of them stopped……. he did not process anything beyond the thought of getting to Rory’s side…... his heart aching like a physical wound…. His chest heavy to the point where he could not breath…. His mind racing……

He vaguely remembered Finn and Colin trying to talk to him… trying to tell him that it was going to be ok… of telling him that they were taking care of everything…. but he could not hear them past the roaring in his ears…... not past the vivid images playing in his mind…... 

Of Rory hurt…... 

Of Rory alone…...

Of losing Rory before he ever had the chance to tell her how much he loved her…

God he Fucking loved her…. the last ten years had been a joke… of him pretending to be ok... pretending to be happy….

For the last three years he had her…even if it was just a piece of her …. it was the best he had felt since he had lost her all those years ago…. The most alive he had felt in 10 years….

And now….

And now… NOW when he was going to have her…. to love her… to be loved by her…. 

NO…...

He could not lose her… he couldn’t….

Yet when he closed his eyes all he saw was Rory hurt and alone…. 

Of losing Rory forever….

Of a life without her smile… her sarcastic banter….

A lifetime without her kisses….

Without her eyes…

And his chest ached….. it fucking throbbed to the beat in his head… like it was being constricted and each beat hurt like he was the one had been in accident…... 

Logan closed his eyes, willing the images away… praying to the god that he was not sure he believed in just hours ago… pray that she would be ok…... that he could have the future he dreamed of since the day he met her……

“Logan.” Colin said reaching over to touch Logan’s knee in the back of the limo that was taking them to the hospital, “We will be there in a few minutes.” He said softly.

Logan looked up at Finn and Colin and their hearts stopped at the haunted look in his eyes, “Logan… I just talked to the hospital…. They said she is in recovery… she is alive and once she makes it through tonight, they will have a better ideal of…….” Finn paused looking at Colin who sighed, “A better ideal if she will make it and her prognosis.” Colin said softly.

Finn nodded, “They would not give me much information over the phone…. But they said she made it through surgery Logan…. And she is alive.” He whispered closing his eyes for a moment, “But I have to tell you something before we get there…... I want you to hear it now and not be blindsided by it when we get there.”

Logan froze at Finn’s tone, “What?” He whispered, his eye’s wary, but when Finn closed his eyes and did not answer the ache in Logan’s chest become overpowering to the point where he could not breath, “WHAT FINN?” He yelled, eyes now wild with fear, sitting forward griping Finn’s arm, “You just said she was alive…... is there something else going on.”

Finn reached up and gripped Logan’s hand, “She is alive Mate…...I promise that is what they just told me…... no this is something else….” Finn looked into Logan’s eyes, “They told me that Rory is pregnant…...” Finn whispered.

Logan froze, his body like a statute and his already racing mind went in a new direction…... and Logan clenched his eyes closed….

He knew… 

Without asking… 

Without thinking… 

It was his baby… 

That was why Rory had called him…. Why she finally jumped... and a part of him wanted to be angry that she needed a baby to jump… that the baby was what made her call him….. that she had not told him… 

But then it all melted away as all he wanted was for both of them to be ok…. He needed for both of them to be ok… If it took their baby for her to call him then he would love that baby just a little more knowing that the baby is what brought her back to him…. Because in the end all that mattered was that he had her in his life… by his side.

Logan rubbed his face, covering his face with his hands…. As another realization ran through his body…

Rory was pregnant…. Logan was barely getting through the thought if Rory being hurt… but now she was pregnant… 

And he realized that he might not just lose the woman who held his heart in her hands… but she had his baby also… he could lose both of them without ever even being able to hold them…. to love them… he had not protected them…

Logan gasped at the pain rolled through his body…. aching… burning…. As the fear took hold in him once again… it would not have been so bad if he had been there… if he was there, next to her… but it had been hours and he was still not there with her…... it had been hours and he had not seen her or touched her in months…

Logan leaned forward over his knees as sob climbed up his chest, but he bit his lip refusing to let it out…… he just needed to see her with his own eyes… to touched her and feel her warmth. Logan felt his chest ache as his breath caught in his chest and he couldn’t get it out…...

Colin looked at Finn who clenched his jaw and shook his head, “I don’t have anything we can give him… and if I give him what I gave him earlier he will pass out again.” Finn whispered. 

Colin looked back at Logan realizing that his inability to do anything and the inability to see Rory was making Logan start to have a panic attack, “Logan.” Colin whispered, “Breathe…... breathe… breathe...” He said over and over again until Logan realized that he had been holding his breath… then he started to hyperventilate …… unable to breathe... the panic overwhelming him.

“Logan… breath with me.” Colin said as Finn watched in horror, in all of the years of friendship… they had never seen Logan like this…. Completely falling apart in fear and panic and for once he understood because Logan had always been lost when Rory was gone… but at least he knew she was alive and well…… but if she died…… if she died…. And now if their baby died…...

Logan would be lost…… utterly lost……

And they understand because Rory was like a tidal wave… taking over everything in her path... consuming and true… she was a light in their world…. And they would all be a little lost with her.

Colin took a deep breath and went with Logic… Logan had leaned only on logic and reason the last 10 years……ignoring all feelings and emotions…. Colin hoped it worked this time grabbing Logan by the face, forcing him to look up, “Breathe Logan…. We are going to be there in a few minutes, and you have to be able to walk in there and talk to nurses and the doctors... to get and give information…. It is your name on her paperwork... not mine and not Finn’s… we have been pretending to be you on the phone... but we can’t do that when we get there.”

Logan looked at him with wild eyes as his chest ached, but it was Finn’s words that finally had Logan gasping, “Rory needs you Logan… she needs you to breath and think.” Colin said in a calm voice trying to get through the wild look in Logan’s eyes.

Logan slowly nodded at Finn, closing his eyes tightly, breathing in and out…... pushing away the panic that had consumed him…. Repeating the words, “She is alive… she is alive…” over and over again until he had control again.

After a few moments Logan to control his panic before he looked up at Finn, “I cannot lose her.” He said softly, “I can’t…. whatever it takes to save her.” He said tightly. “Whatever.” 

Colin and Finn both nodded, “The best specialist’s from around the world… the best places to recover…. Whatever she needs… she will get.” They promised, “We will take care of her…. we will take care of both of them and you.”

Logan took another deep breath giving a small nodded, slowly sitting up and taking command of the situation pushing away the ache in his chest the best he could, “I am assuming that since we called, and they had to get information out of us… that they did not have any information on her… including her mother and her grandmother…...” He said looking at Finn and Colin who both nodded back at him, “I don’t have those numbers… can you find them… we need to let them know that she is in the hospital…. They will want to be there nad she will want them.”

Finn nodded, “On it……” He paused rubbing his neck giving a small cagey smile, “Well… Ummmmm…... I already faxed the hospital one piece of paper …” Finn waited for Logan to narrow his eyes and then he smirked and shrugged, “It was a power of attorney.”

Logan sat back with a frown, “What power of attorney?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his face as pure exhaustion started taking over.

Finn waved his hand, “Well you see…... the nurse would not keep giving me information unless I could provide proof of identity and proof of power of attorney…. Sooo I had my lawyer send the hospital one with your name on it.” He said with a shrug.

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Do I want to know where you got these things… I am sure it is not fully legal.” He muttered. “and I know they are not real.”

Finn shrugged, “I did what I had to do to get information and to get Rory taken care of.” He said, “I knew that you were not in the right mind and we needed information.”

Logan gave a dark chuckle, “I am not even a little upset.” He muttered, “As long as she was taken care of…... and thank you… and I will deal with it later if there are any problems.”

Finn smirked, “Well you are her fiancée according to the power of attorney they have… or the one that I gave them.” He said with a chuckle, “You make all medical decisions and have to be kept informed of medical issues.”

Logan shook his head, “You know that is highly illegal right…. You can go to jail for that.” He said.

Finn shrugged, “Only if they can prove it is not signed by Rory.” He said. “Or you tell on me.”

Logan shook his head, “You are frightening sometimes.” He said.

Finn smirked, “Your welcome.” He said looking out the window as they saw the hospital up ahead, “Let’s go see our girl… last time I talked to the nurse Rory was in recovery, but I have her being moved to a private room.” Finn said.

“Finn….” Logan reached out to grab Finn’s arm, his face sincere and soft, “Thank you … I would not have made it the last few hours without you……” He whispered, “Thank you for taking care of Rory for me…Thank you for bringing her back to me.” He said taking a deep breath. “…... Just thank you.”

Finn smiled at Logan, “That is what Mates are for…. I know that if it were me… you would take care of me…. On fact you have taken care of me in the past when I was not ok.” He said softly, before sitting back and pulling out his flask and grinning, “But I am almost out of adult hours…... so you need to take over…. Because I can no longer be responsible.”

Colin rolled his eyes, “I am surprised that you had this many to spare.” He muttered under his breath making Finn grin over at him, “Normally he is too drunk to be much help.”

Finn snickered, “Who said I have not been drunk the entire time?” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Colin just rolled his eyes, but Logan chuckled before turing to Collin, “Thank you too, Collin…. For talking me off the edge just now.” He said softly, “It seems I would have been lost without the two of you.” 

Colin griped Logan’s arm gently, “I am only doing what you would and have done for me when I have not been ok.” He said softly, he paused taking a breath, “But you need to take a breath because you are going to have long night and probably some long days ahead of you.” 

Logan sighed, “I know…” He ran a hand down his face, “But as long as she is ok… as long as she is alive... I can handle anything else.” He whispered, “I just need her.”

Colin and Finn both looked to Logan, “She will be ok Logan.” Finn said, “I know that……. I KNOW she will be because she is a fighter, and she would not dare leave us.”

Logan gave a dark chuckle shaking his head at Finn, “I would normally dispute your logic Finn… but I am holding onto it tightly right now.” He said, “I cannot lose her.”

Colin gave Logan’s arm a quick squeeze, “She will be…. Now lets go.” He said pushing the car door open as they pulled up to the door not waiting for the driver, “She just needs you to be strong.”

Logan gave a small nod walking into the hospital, “I can do this now.” Logan promised. “I will take care of her.” Logan walked over to the front desk, “I am here for Rory Gilmore…. She was brought in this morning from a car accident.” He said to the woman sitting there.

The woman looked up, “Relationship?” She asked.

Logan looked to Finn who gave a small nod, and turned back to the woman at the desk, “I am her fiancé…. Logan Huntzberger and her power of attorney” He said holding out his ID so she could see it.

The woman nodded, looking down at her computer for a few moments before giving a small smile, “Looks like we got you in here on her file already…... Rory is still in recovery, but she should be moved to her room soon…. She has been placed in a private room on the 8th floor, room 8846.” The woman said scanning Logan’s ID into the computer before reaching into the drawer and getting a badge out, “You will need this to enter that wing…. They will require you to beep it and then look into the scanner… I have entered your photo so it should be easy to get in.”

Logan nodded at her looking to Finn and Colin, then back at the woman, “Can I add these two to the visitors list please…. We will also need to add Rory’s mother and Grandmother to the list.” He said.

The woman nodded, “Of course… we normally have a visitor limit, but I see that Rory’s room has its own rules…. We do ask that you try to keep it quiet and after 9 pm that only one stay in the room.” She said taking Finn’s and Colin’s ID’s to scan them in.

Logan nodded, “It will most likely be two of use most of the time in the room… myself and her mother.” He said.

The woman gave a quick nod as she issued Colin and Finn ID badges, “When you get to the elevator use this on the access pad and it will take you to the correct floor… I will have a nurse waiting for you… she will take you to the room so you can wait.” She said, “Anyone else you want to add to the visitors list, I will need you to come down and add them.”

Logan gave the woman a small smile, “Thank you so much.” He said, “I would like to make it so Finn and Colin can add people as needed…. So, I don’t have to leave her unless I have too.”

The woman gave a quick nod changing some of the information on Rory’s chart on the computer. “All set.” She said. “Just go to that elevator.” She said pointing to side, “I will call up now so they will be expecting you.”

Logan gave her another small smile, “Thank you so much.” He said turning to walk to the elevator waiting for it to close and scan his badge before turning to Colin, “Were you able to get her grandmothers and mothers phone numbers?” He asked.

Colin shook his head, “I got her grandmothers from my mother actually…... but not her mother’s… I am still waiting in on that one.” He said.

Logan pulled out his phone, “What is Emily’s… I will call her, and she will be able to call Rory’s mom…... I know they will want to be here.” He said.

Colin pulled up the number, rattling it off as Logan put it in his phone. When the door slid open, he saw a nurse standing and waiting for them in the hall, “Hello… you must be Mr. Huntzberger.” She said holding her hand out, “My name is Mary…. I will be one of your fiancés primary care givers while she is here.” She said smile, “If you follow me, I will take you to her room and get you set up as well as get you more information on her.”

Logan nodded following her as she walked down the hall turning into a large room with floor to ceiling windows, a siting area, a small dining area with a table that had 4 chairs and an alcove with a hospital cook ups…... it looked like upscale hotel suite minus the hospital areas. Logan turned the nurse, “IS she ok?” He asked tightly needing to know, “How was her surgery?”

The nurse the smiled gently at Logan, “I am not sure of everything yet… but I already did call for report… she is doing well…... her vitals are looking good and she did wake up long enough to say her name…. which is important because without identification we had no confirmation other than your phone conversation.” She said. 

Logan held up a hand, “Why did you not have an ID?” He asked crossing his arms moving into logic and information to keep his emotions in check.

The nurse frowned slightly, “From my understanding the car was destroyed to the point that they could not find her purse in the wreckage…... but her phone was in her pocket.” She said, “I do want you to be prepared… from my understanding she is pretty banged up… several contusions and bruises on her neck, face and arms…... she is also pretty swollen and will look… well rough.”

Logan rubbed a hand down his face, “But she is ok… the baby is ok?” He asked looking back up at her, “She is going to be ok…. right?”

The nurse gave a soft simile, “The doctor will talk to you more about her surgery and what to expect but at report she was doing well…. The babies heartbeat is strong the ultrasound showed that the bay was moving.” She said, “We are cautiously optimist that they will both be fine.” 

Logan sighed deeply covering his face with his hands leaning forward as the emotions he had been pushing down for hours came out. The fear and stress slowly melting to leave Logan breathless. Finn put a hand on his shoulder, “I told you she was going to be fine…. I wasted my sleeping pills on you on the plane….” He said with a grin.

Logan looked up at Finn in confusion and Finn shrugged, “You were freaking out on the in the car on the way to the plane in London… demanding that we call the hospital and put them on face time…... and when we finally got on the plane… you would not stop pacing up and down the aisle and yelling into the phone trying to get information that they would not share.” Finn said, “So I told you that the pills that I gave you were Tylenol for your headache…. When it was two of my Ambien's…. And like magic you slept through the flight and most of the car ride here…... didn’t you think it was weird you woke up in the limo?” Finn said with a shrug taking a swig of his flask.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Finn and after a moment he just sighed, “You are unbelievable.” He muttered, “I take back everything that I said in the Limo.”

Colin snorted, “You really think that is unbelievable… how long have you known him?” He said looking at Logan, “and besides… it was my ideal.”

Logan turned to Colin, “You are a lawyer… you should know better then to do that.” He said shaking his head in disbelief. 

Colin shrugged, “All I need is plausible deniability… plus you can’t prove it… and I have an entire firm that would bury you in paperwork.” He said, “Besides that was one of the smallest things that Finn and I did in the last year… it is not even a blip….” He said looking down at this phone. 

Logan pointed at the nurse, “She heard you say it.” He muttered throwing his hands up.

Colin smirked, “I was high when I made up the lie that was just spoken… so was Finn.” He said moving to go sit at the table, “Now I am going to call and take care of the other things we talked about.” He looked at Logan, “And you are welcome that we got you rested and calm before we got here.” He said pointing at him.

Finn nodded tipping his flask back again before wiggling his eyebrows, “Yes you are welcome Mate…. I will drug you any time…. I mean you really should not be surprised… it is not the first time I drugged you and I am sure it won’t be the last.” He said with a smirk.

Coin looked up at Finn, “Allegedly.” He said before looking down at his phone, “Allegedly. 

Finn nodded, “Allegedly.” He said tipping his flask finishing off the liquid and frowning, “Now take care of Mother… my adulting hours are officially over…. I am going to go get more of this and will be back with food because I am starving.”

Logan started at his two friends for a few moments before he stared to laugh…. Slowly and softly under his breath until he covered his face as he laughed harder and harder, gasping out “You are… you two… I can’t… all we need is Robert and it would be complete.” He muttered shaking his head.

Colin looked up at Logan with a frown, “He was with us until we landed…. Then he had to go take care of something…” He looked to Finn, “I am pretty sure he is buying a recovery center…. Or an apartment building… fuck he might be trying to buy this hospital right now… he said he had to take care of something for Rory.” He said, “Get me a burger and fries Finn.” Colin said looking down at his phone as Finn saluted them as he walked out of the door.

Logan snorted rubbing his eyes turning to see the nurse looking at them like they were crazy, “They are harmless…. I promise.” He said rubbing his forhead, “Do you know when Rory will be brought in?”

The nurse cleared her throat, “Should be in the next 10-15 minutes.” She said, “I will let you know…I assume that you will be staying with her so once we get her settled and you will talk to the doctor, I will show you how to make the bed in here later Mr. Huntzberger.”

Logan gave her a small smile, “Thank you so much.” He said reaching out to touch her arm softly, “I mean it… thank you so much.”

The nurse gave him a warm smile, “No problem…. There is a book on the table that will walk you through the tv, internet and lights… as well as how to order food if you want it.” She said patting his hand, “She will be here soon.”

Logan nodded at her, watching her walk out before pulling out his phone and dialing Emily. He waited 4 rings before she answered, “Emily Gilmore… how can I help you?” Emily’s clipped voice came through.

Logan cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, “Emily…. Mrs. Gilmore?” He said quietly but firmly, “It is Logan Huntzberger.”

Emily paused, “Logan.” She said carefully, “How can I help you?”

Logan took a deep breath, “I am calling about Rory.” He said, “There was an accident.”

Emily froze for a moment before gasping, “Is she ok… where is she… why were you called and not me… what is going on?” She demanded her voice raising with each statement. 

Logan clenched his jaw, “From my understanding when she got to the hospital, she had no form of Identification… the nurse answered her phone when Finn called, and he was able to give them information on her.” He said.

Emily gasped, “I she ok?” She demanded, “Where is she…... I called and to check in with her today and she did not answer me.”

Logan shook his head even though Emily could not see him, “I am already at the hospital with her… the accident was this morning.” He said quietly, “She was in surgery most of the day... she is in recovery now and they are about to bring her to a private room we got her.” He said, “We are at Hartford Memorial Hospital… I am sorry we did not call you sooner…. I was on the plane flying here and we had to try and find your phone number… once I get an update from the doctor, I can get you more information, but the nurse said she is doing well and woke up for a few moments in recovery.”

Emily took a deep breath, “Did they say anything about the baby?” She asked carefully.

Logan gave a small smile, “They said that the babies heartbeat was strong and that its active and moving.” He said gently, “They are both strong.”

Emily gave a small soft sob that was so quiet, Logan was not sure he heard her, “She texted me this morning that she would call me tonight…. When she didn’t call me at six, I started to get worried… and then she didn’t answer her phone.” She said, her voice breaking.

Logan looked over to Colin and closed his eyes, “I am sorry I did not call sooner…. I just got your phone number a little bit ago…… but I think part of me was wanting to make sure she was ok before I called anyone.” He said. “I have not found her mother’s phone number yet… can you call her and tell her?”

Emily paused and silence filled the air, “I think that maybe we should talk to Rory first…… as long as she is awake, and she is going to be ok… I think we need to let her decide who to call.” She said apprehensively.

Logan paused, “She is not talking to her mother again?” He asked softly.

Emily sighed, “That is not my story to tell… if she has not told you….” She trailed off pausing again for a moment, “But how are you there and making decisions for her?” She asked. 

Logan bit his lip and decided until Rory woke up and ratted him out, he was sticking with the power of attorney…... he wanted to make sure that he could and would take care of her as much as possible…... and he would beg her forgiveness later, “I have a power of attorney for her…. we had it faxed to the hospital earlier today… it is what enable us to make sure she had the best doctors and the best room and treatments.” Sticking as close to the truth as possible, not including that it was a fraud.

The line was silent as Emily processed what Logan said, after a moment she gave a chuckle, “I am pretty sure my granddaughter would have told me if she gave you a power of attorney… I talk to her every day.” She said, “But I am not even angry because I know that you have taken care of her.” Emily sighed, “I am getting a flight out as soon as possible… but I am looking online says the soonest is tomorrow morning.”

Logan looked over at Colin, “We just left my plane at the airport, I will see if we can get you picked up sooner.” He said quickly, “I will have Colin get you the information.”

Emily paused again for a moment, “Thank you Logan.” She said softly, “I know you said she is ok, but I just want to see her myself as soon as possible.” She said softly, “We have gotten very close the last few months and I am always worried about her.”

Logan gave a soft smile, “I know what you mean…. Hearing that she is ok is not the same as seeing her.” He said, “We will get you a flight as soon as possible and I will let you know any updates.”

“Thank You… Logan…. So much” Emily said softly, her voice betraying her age and the fear of losing another loved one, “I will see you soon.” Logan sighed when she hung up.

Logan looked up when the door opened, and two nurses came in pulling a hospital bed and Logan felt the calm that he had been struggling to maintain disappear in an instant. He rushed over to the door his heart dropping into his stomach as he looked down at Rory’s face. 

The left side of her face was black and blue, her left eye swollen shut and her lip was spilt, he could see her left arm wrapped and the bandage on her forhead slightly tinged red and Logan's chest filled with that familiar ache he had had since he found out she was hurt. His breath caught as he walked next to the bed as they pushed it to the wall with all of the hook ups.

Logan slid his hand into Rory’s, his thumb brushing back and forth over her knuckles, “Hey Ace…...” He whispered softly, his voice cracking, “I missed you so much… I am so sorry I was not here…. That you got hurt……” He paused taking a deep breath as his eyes filled with tears, “But I need you to be ok…. I need you to wake up and show me your beautiful blue eyes,” He begged softly, his hand reaching up to brush across her right unmarked cheek, his fingers trembling, “I need to see your gorgeous smile…. Please Ace.”

“She is still pretty heavily sedated.” The nurse said softly, making Logan look up at her, “She woke up in the recovery room for a moment but went back to sleep.” 

Logan nodded at the nurse, “She is going to be ok though… right?” He asked softly, “She has to be ok.” He said, his voice low and cracking.

The nurse smiled, “The doctor should be in, in a few moments and he will give you more information.” She said finishing setting up Rory’s IV’s and her oxygen, “I was with her in surgery and she did beautifully… and she woke up all on her own in recovery… we didn’t even have to ask her.”

Logan nodded giving a small smile, looking down at Rory, “She has always been an over overachiever….” Leaning over to kiss her forhead, “From the first time I met her, and she put me in my place….” He sat back brushing his fingers down her arm, looking at Rory’s face “She has always been ten steps ahead of us…. Ten steps ahead of me.” He whispered.

The nurse smiled at Logan, “I can see how much you love her.” She said gently pausing to look at Rory, “I just met her, and I can see what a fighter she is.” She walked over and patted Logan shoulder gently, “She and that baby are both fighters.” She whispered before walking out the door.

Logan looked down at Rory his hand drifting to lay on her stomach, “I love you Rory…. I need you to wake up and tell me you are going to be ok.” He begged, his eyes searching her sleeping face, “I cannot lose you now…. Not when I have not even fully gotten you back.”

Colin walked over to set a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “I sent the plane to pick up her grandmother… she will be here in a few hours.” He said. 

Logan looked up and gave Colin a small smile, “Thank you.” He said, turning back to Rory, his fingers brushing her arm again, his eyes watching her chest gently rise and fall.

Colin sighed looking down at Rory and felt his on heart constrict at the bruises covering her face and chest, “I am going to you to get better soon Report girl….” He said reaching out to pat her leg, “Logan is becoming a drag without you.” Colin brushed his hand over Logan’s shoulder as he walked back over to the table to start working on his computer again. 

Logan snorted as he laid his forhead on Rory’s hand, letting his lips brush her knuckles. Logan carefully turned Rory’s hand, so it cupped his cheek, and he closed his eyes, “I love you.” He whispered. “Wake up so I can tell you that… so I can tell you that I am never walking away from you again.” He begged tenderly. 

Logan head turned when he heard the door and the Doctor walked in, “Mr. Huntzberger?” He called out, walking over to the bed. 

Logan stood up to shake the doctors hand, “Yes…. How is she…... how was her surgery… will she wake up soon?” He fired off questions one after another, his hand clenching Rory’s tightly, “What are her current injuries…. Does she need any specialists… is the baby ok?”

The doctor gave a small nod holding up his hand, “I am sure you have a lot of questions….” He said looking down at Rory for a moment, “Her surgery went well… and we had the resident OBGYN watching the baby during the surgery.” He paused, “What we are currently concerned about is her head injury.”

Logan’s breath caught and his hand clenched Rory’s tighter, “Head injury……... I thought she woke up after the surgery.” He asked, his voice catching as the fear spread through his body again, “What does that mean?”

The doctor paused for a moment taking a deep breath, “The car accident was pretty severe from my understanding… another car went through an intersection and hit the passenger side of her car...... Miss. Gilmore had to be cut out of the car….” He said gently, “Most of her injuries are to the left side of her body, she had a ruptured spleen, which is one of the surgeries she had to repair damage today…... she also has a few broken ribs, several contusions and she needed several stiches for lacerations along her leg, arm and back.” He paused taking another deep breath, “Her initial scan also shows that she has a brain bleed.”

Logan felt his heart clench, “What does that mean?” He asked softly.

The doctor gave a small sigh, “We are hopeful that the bleed will stop on its own.” He said gently trailing off.

Logan clenched his jaw, “What if it doesn’t?” He asked quietly, his heart aching again.

The doctor looked Logan in the eyes, “If it doesn’t then we are looking at another surgery.” He said, “We may have to relieve the pressure.”

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his body aching at the thought of Rory having to go through anymore. He opened his eyes to look down at Rory, watching her chest rise and fall again, letting the movement sooth his soul before he looked up at the doctor, “Anything that she needs…... ANYTHING…... Money is no option and all that matters is her and our baby.” He said softly, “I NEED her to be ok.” He begged, his eyes filling with moisture, “Please.”

The doctor gave Logan a small smile, “She did well in the surgery …... now all we can do is watch her head and wait for her to wake up.” He said, “We will be getting her another scan in a few hours…... now we just wait and pray…” He paused looking down at Rory, “But she did wake up and tell me her name in the recovery room so as long as she wakes up in a few hours she should be ok….and we will watch her like a hawk until the bleed clears up or we fix it with surgery.”

Logan gave a small nod not looking when the doctor walked out of the room, slowly sitting on the side of the bed by Rory’s hip, “Ace…. Please.” He begged pulling up her right hand up to his lips, “I need you to wake up and yell at me…. I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much that I love you… I need you to wake up…...” He closed his eyes, his lips kissing her palm, “I just need to see your beautiful blue eyes telling me that you are ok.” When Logan looked down at Rory’s face and she did not move Logan began to pray… pray with everything inside him that he would not lose her.


End file.
